The Death of the Varia
by Roulette914
Summary: Takes place after the Ring Conflict. The Varia self destructs due to disorder and greed.
1. The Plan

It was two months since the Ring Conflict. The Varia has not recovered from their first failed mission. But that wasn't the main concern, something else was about to happen. Since the conflict XanXus has been in a depression. He simply lurks around the base drinking. The rest of the Varia members find their own missions while he fades into nothing. "Bel…come over here" Squalo whispered. Belphegor did as he said and asked "What?" Squalo looked around to room to ensure no one was there and asked "What are we gonna do about the boss?" Belphegor knew what he was referring to and said "I always said if he wasn't stronger than me I'll kill him while he sleeps, I guess I gotta do it now since he's a useless drunk" Squalo sighed and said "But it just seems wrong y'know?" Belphegor shook his head sideways and said "Wrong. He doesn't give a crap about us. We only followed him because he was strong but that is no longer true. I am too much of a genius to be under his command. And you should want him dead the most, I mean c'mon he laughed when we thought you were ripped to peices by a shark!" that last part made Squalo a bit angry. Belphegor finished his persuasion by saying "Tonight, we are going into the boss's den while he sleeps in his chair. Then I am going to hack his body apart and you will behead him. After that we will split everything the Varia owns and go our separate ways. Got it?" Squalo nodded.

"I'm afraid that plan is no good" a voice said. There was no one there and that made Belphegor and Squalo draw their weapons. Mammon revealed himself casting away his invisibility illusion. Belphegor put his knives back and asked "Why not?" Mammon said "Even at this point XanXus could still take out one of you on a two on one assault. And since I know your plan I demand to be part of it" Squalo pointed his sword and yelled "VOI!!! What makes you think we're scared of you!?" Mammon showed no look of concern while he said "Hm, I knew you react like that. One, I just want in on the earnings and we can make this a three on one assault and ensure no casualties. Two, if you don't agree I'll make is a two on two, or even a three on two if I let Levi know what you're doing. Because you know Levi is unconditionally loyal to the boss." Squalo was about to act rashly when Belphegor stopped him and whispered "Even if we get Lussuria it's still an uneven fight. But if we let him in then we'll either split the earnings three ways or we can team up against him when this is done and split it between us as we originally planned." Squalo nodded and said "Deal…but one thing. How do we know we can trust you?" Mammon laughed a bit and said "How you YOU know you can trust HIM?" Squalo turned his attention to Belphegor who did his signature laugh and said "Well to be honest, I considered the idea of backstabbing you. But since Mammon blew my cover I would like to call Honor Among Varia" Squalo and Mammon said in unison "Honor Among Varia" Belphegor concluded the discussion by saying "So all three of us kill the boss and we split the earings equally with no backstabbing allowed, right?" the other two nodded to his statement. Belphegor did his laugh again while Squalo said "VOI!!! We gotta boss to kill!"


	2. Kasu

"Pretty solid battle plan you got there Bel" Squalo said. Belphegor smiled at the confirmation of his genius. "Let's go over the deal one more time, so no one pulls any tricks" Mammon said. He looked at both conspirators and continued "All three of us attack the boss and whoever is in position gets the kill, after that we split the earnings in perfect thirds." The others two nodded and went their separate ways.

It was a stormy night, and it was raining heavily. The conspirators were fully equipped for battle and sitting in the Varia Lounge. Squalo let out a heavy sigh that caught Belphegor's attention and made him ask "What's the problem?" "It just …doesn't feel right y'know?" Squalo answered. That annoyed Belphegor, he said "What is so wrong about it!? He's a weakling and a joke!" "He's worthless now" Mammon added "See, it was a power thing for both of you. For me it's a respect and loyalty thing" Squalo said "How can you give so much respect for someone who not only doesn't respect you, but disrespects you!?" Belphegor said "Let's just hurry this up" Squalo said "You don't sound as confident as usual" Mammon said. Squalo jolted up from his seat, walked over to Mammon and yelled "VOI!!! I SAID I WOULD DO IT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Belphegor rolled his eyes and Squalo left the room. Other than the rain it was completely silent.

An hour later Squalo returned dripping wet with his sword drawn and said "VOI!!! Let's do this" Belphegor titled his head sideways and asked "Are you sure?" Squalo sliced a couch in half and yelled "Does it look like I'm hesitating!?" Mammon looked at the damage at said "That comes out of your share" Squalo made a mad dash toward XanXus' room and the others followed. Leviathan came out of a door in the hallway and yelled "What are you doing!?" they ignored him and kept going. Squalo kicked XanXus' door open and yelled "VOI!!! Get ready to die!" XanXus' back was turned to them and Levi came from behind. XanXus quickly spun his char around and said "So you pieces of trash finally got the balls to attack me?" Mammon charged at him only to realize Belphegor was busy with Leviathan and Squalo was frozen by the menacing glare of his boss.

Mammon made a world of illusions in attempt to trap XanXus. Squalo finally came to his senses but decided to help Belphegor fight Leviathan, even though Belphegor had the situation under control. Mammon did his best illusionary work but XanXus wasn't even fazed. He took one gun out and said "…Trash" then blasted Mammon's tiny stature into pieces. The gunshot shook Squalo to his core. He was terrified at the idea of killing his boss and it was only a matter of time until Leviathan was taken care of and he wouldn't have ay excuses left. A bloody Leviathan yelled "I will not let you kill him!" Belphegor did his laugh as he took yet another slice at Leviathan's abdomen. Squalo decided to turn around and stare right into XanXus' eyes. XanXus simply stared at him and that angered Squalo, causing him to yell "VOI!!! I'm about to cut your head off and you still won't acknowledge me!? I've stood at your side for years, and not once did you give me respect!" XanXus just drew his second gun and kept staring. Squalo yelled "VOI!!! You're not even gonna say anything!?" XanXus pointed his guns and said "…Trash" and started shooting. Squalo started dodging and ducking behind furniture. He couldn't find an opening and it only took XanXus two or three shots to destroy whatever Squalo hid behind.

Belphegor had eviscerated Leviathan in the meantime. He had no legs and he was covered in lacerations and blood. Belphegor was laughing like a maniac and yelled "Any last works!?" Levi yelled "LEVI VOLTA!!!" at the top of his lungs and lighting struck the entire room. The whole building received damage and the room was in shambles. Squalo took cover under a coffee table but he was still hurt by the attack. Belphegor had some cuts on him, which only drove him deeper into a maniacal state. Levi said "Sorry boss…" as he slowly died. XanXus emerged from some rubble with his scars almost fully engulfing his face and yelled "NOW YOU PIECES OF TRASH REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"


End file.
